


Off the Spiral: Toy Box

by GreyInnocence



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyInnocence/pseuds/GreyInnocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday fic for Miss Sammi Potter on FFNet. The Golden Pair give new meaning to the term "toy box." Golden Pair, lime, I guess? May be updated in the future, but we're not making promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off the Spiral: Toy Box

"Sadako-chan, be good for Mrs. Takamori. Be home by eight!"

"I will! Bye, Nii-san! Bye, Eiji-nii-san!"

"Bye bye, Sadako-chan!" Eiji waved wildly in the doorway next to Oishi.

Oishi stopped waving as his sister and her friend turned the corner. He shut the door with a soft click and let Eiji tug him up the stairs and into his room. Oishi pushed the door shut behind him with his heel and spun so his boyfriend was tucked tightly against his chest as they tumbled onto the vice captain's bed.

"I love you, Oishii." A warm smile found its place on Oishi's mouth as he returned the sentiment, brushing Eiji's hair out of his face so he could watch the redhead's eyes flicker in excitement.

"I can't believe we have the house to ourselves for the whole night, nya," Eiji said happily as Oishi kissed down his neck. He purred when a hand squeezed him through his jeans. "Oishii—!"

"I missed you," Oishi murmured, tugging at the hem of Eiji's t-shirt. He kissed Eiji's forehead. "Get undressed. I'll get the box."

Eiji squirmed a bit in excitement and hopped up from the bed, stripping off his clothes in record time and bouncing on the balls of his feet as Oishi dragged a large toy box out of his closet. He pulled it to the middle of the room, then righted himself to shed his clothing.

"Is there anything specific you want to do today, Eiji?"

The acrobat shook his head. "Nope, I want Oishii to pick!"

Oishi nodded and turned to survey the box's contents. They had long ago collected the basics: handcuffs and scarves, dildos and vibrators, cock rings, anal beads, several different types of lubes, a few books... The vice captain sifted through the box's contents.

 _Well, we do have all night..._ Oishi fingered the ear on the headband to Eiji's kitty costume thoughtfully. That one could wait for later. They'd start off slow. He plucked a bottle of lube, a condom, and a slim dildo from the collection and playfully pushed Eiji onto the bed.

Eiji splayed himself across the bedding and wiggled in anticipation.

"You're sure eager." Oishi took Eiji's cock in his hand and gave a firm stroke.

"Nya!" the redhead whined and bucked his hips.

"Maybe I should have gone with the kitty costume..." Oishi chuckled thoughtfully.

"Oishii! I haven't been able to touch myself for a week! Don't be so mean!"

Oishi smiled indulgently and tore open the condom packet to roll it over the toy next to his leg. They had learned long ago that this made clean-up ten times easier. He coated his first three fingers and pressed the middle one inside with minimal resistance.

"Ah-nya, Oishii, hurry," Eiji moaned, his hips jerking upward. "I can't—"

"I don't want to hurt you," Oishi said doubtfully but pushed another finger in. Eiji keened loudly as the fingers spread apart, stretching him, and then curled to prod his prostate.

One of the reasons they had to wait for Oishi's parents to go out of town to really break out the things in the box (rather than the much more common and less time-consuming mutual masturbation) was that Eiji was _loud_ , even more so when something was inside him, and if they wanted to draw things out, waiting to get the house to themselves was the only way.

And neither of them wanted to try to resolve Eiji's noise problem. Oishi thought it was sexy, and Eiji couldn't really help it anyway. And the idea of his boyfriend holding a pillow over his face the whole time was unappealing, not to mention it would probably be ineffectual.

Oishi finished preparing Eiji and pulled his fingers out, instead scooting backward and leaning down to swirl his tongue around Eiji's entrance.

Eiji cried out, bucking wildly as Oishi's tongue thrust in and out of him, a hand gripping his cock and stroking steadily. The redhead was panting Oishi's name like a mantra, pushing his hips down insistently.

Oishi wiped a bit of the flavored lube off his mouth with the back of his hand as he pulled back. He slicked more lube onto the toy and slowly pressed it into his boyfriend. Eiji cried out, body tensing automatically at the invasion.

"Oishii..." Eiji whimpered. "Oishii should feel good too..." He carefully pulled himself up as Oishi finished inserting the toy. Oishi would have been sitting in seiza if it weren't for the fact that his legs were spread, but that was convenient for Eiji, who crawled between them and easily took the older boy's shaft into his mouth. Oishi rested one hand on Eiji's head, not pushing or thrusting but settling. Eiji knew Oishi would pull him back before he came. Oishi's other hand took the base of the toy buried in Eiji and began thrusting it in and out.

Eiji groaned around Oishi and squirmed, pressing his hips back against the dildo. He drew the head of Oishii's cock into his mouth and sucked hard, pushing his head forward until the head was bumping against the back of his throat.

It wasn't long before Eiji was coming, and Oishi followed shortly after, pushing Eiji gently away so Eiji could stroke him to orgasm. Oishi pulled the toy out of Eiji, who whimpered a bit and crawled up Oishi's torso, pushing the taller boy onto his back and laying on top of him.

"Oishii~" Eiji buried his head in Oishi's neck. "Nya, what's next?"

Oishi chuckled. "Rest a bit, Eiji. Then... maybe it's time to break out the kitty costume, do you think?"

Eiji's eyes lit up. "Sure!"

Oishi curled a hand around the back of Eiji's neck and drew him down for a kiss.

"You okay? Not sore or anything?"

Eiji shook his head. "No way. Oishii is always so gentle with me..."

Oishi knew Eiji was trying to make him blush, and it was working.

"I just don't want to hurt you, Eiji. You know that." Oishi rolled and crouched overtop of his boyfriend.

"I know. I know." Eiji grinned. "It just means we get to play more!"

Oishi caught Eiji's bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling playfully.

"Hey! I'm supposed to be the pet!" Eiji stuck his tongue out when his lip was released.

"I suppose you're right, but rest a few more minutes, okay?" Oishi gave Eiji a very parental look that had the younger boy rolling his eyes appeasingly and pulling Oishi down to lay on top of him.


End file.
